With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a human knee joint is shown and generally indicated by reference numeral 10. The knee joint 10 includes a femur 12, a tibia 14, a fibula 16 and a patella 18. A myriad of medical problems can require partial or complete replacement of one or more portions of the aforesaid bones. In previous medical procedures, relatively large and complex prosthetics may be passed through one or more incisions and couple to the respective bones. The prosthetics may require relatively larger incisions and relatively complex manipulation to insert and secure the prosthetics to the bone.
The relatively larger incisions and complex manipulation of the prosthetics may require additional movement and/or cutting of the soft tissue surrounding the knee joint 10. The additional movement and/or cutting of the soft tissue may cause longer recovery times and additional trauma to the knee joint 10.